The Girl in the Blue Dress and the Crimson Crooner
by CH3LZx
Summary: The girl is new to town, and needs a relaxing trip to the bar. When she receives a drink from a mystery person and meets a mysterious man, she knows she's had the night of the century. So, what if she goes back? *Warning: Contains lemons. Very serious lemons.*
1. Of all the gin joints

The noise, the sights, the everything. It was her first time in a bar. Heck, she had only been in the city for a month. She was still adjusting to the fast paced lifestyle that came with Republic City. When her friend suggested she take the night off and head downtown, she welcomed the idea.

Now, here she was, sitting in a short blue dress. The hem stopped halfway down her thighs, and was dripping with tiny pearls. The dress was sleeveless, and had a low neckline that she was not used to. She'd already counted seven times that she pulled up the dress, only to pull it down for being too short. _Dammit Asami. _She cursed her friend for this outfit choice.

It came with its upsides, though. The whole thing sparkled, and caught the attention of many men as she walked in. Even the bartenders stopped to take a peak. Her chocolate skin was definitely exotic to them. Everyone in Republic City seemed so pale in comparison to her.

She stared at the bottles that sat behind the bar, carefully taking note of the different types of alcohol. _Who knew there many different types of drinks? _Before she could even order the bartender came over and slipped a tall drink her way.

"From anonymous," he stated, and walked away. She stared at the drink for a second, and then took a look around the place. No one was looking at her, and no one acknowledged her. She looked back to the glass. The girl let the drink enter her hand, and she took a sip. The taste of alcohol hit her right away, but there was a hint of something else in there. Lemon? Orange? She'd heard of these, but they did not grow in the southern water tribe. They usually stuck to meat.

"Enjoying?" Her head spun to her left. A tall, pale man sat next to her. His hair was jet black, and his eyes looked like fire. His suit had red accents, and his fedora was topped with a white feather. His smirk peaked her curiosity.

"I'd probably like it more if I knew what it was," she replied, her own signature smirk creeping onto her face. Before she even realized what was going on the boy had taken her drink, and a sip.

"Fire Blossom." He set down her drink, and glanced over at her. "Bar's signature drink. Gin and orange. I don't really see you as a gin girl."

"Well, you obviously don't know me," the girl countered, taking a bigger swig of the drink then she had meant. _This boy is getting me tipsy._

"Can I get to know you?" he asked suggestively.

"We'll see."

The bartender made his way over and looked at the man. "They need you in back."

After a quick look at the girl in the blue dress, he was gone.

"I'd be careful if I were you, sweetheart," the bartender warned, "He doesn't use that smooth talk on just anyone. Usually those lucky few end up drinking their sorrows away the next night."

"He'll be lucky if he learns my name," the girl said with a shine in her eyes, "Little boys don't get the better of me." After she finished her sentence, a smooth voice could be heard from the small stage. She turns her bar stool to see the same boy on stage at the piano, and singing into a microphone. His voice was soft, but the music was hopping. Men and their women were dancing around, some better than others.

The girl in the blue dress smiled at the scene until she caught a certain someone's eye. She could see from the stage that his stare was in her direction. After another sip of her drink she turned her bar stool and let her ears do the enjoying. No boy was going to get in her way of having a relaxing night. She finished her drink, sent one more glance to the stage, and was off.

* * *

_The next day..._

"We have to go back," Asami shouted at her friend, "You caught the eye of the crimson crooner!" Korra had learned that the man that night was apparently well known. No one knew his name, but he sure made an impression on everyone.

"We really shouldn't," the girl stated as she played with her normal outfit. It was more water tribe than city chique.

"Tonight! We're going tonight! I have to go get my dress ready! We'll have to get you a new one. Maybe red?"

* * *

_That night..._

"Asami, I swear you get these a size too small!" Korra complained through her teeth, as she pulled on the dress. This one was too much. Her hemline was higher then the last, and her chest was close to popping out at any moment. The dress was a deep red, but was lined with black lace. Asami had also chosen a tall pair of red heels. _Why does she do this to me?_

"Oh, Korra, live a little!" Asami looked absolutely stunning. Her long hair falling to her chest, which only covered her bust a little. She had chosen a green number that was similar to Korra's. "I can't believe I got you to put your hair down."

As they entered the bar, almost ever man's head turned. They couldn't get enough of the sight that just walked through the door. Women were giving them jealous glances and clung tighter to the men next to them.

"I need a drink," Korra stated, leading her friend to the bar. The bartender wasted no time. A drink was already set in front of her.  
"Let me guess, anonymous?" The bartender nodded, and took Asami's order. Korra could not help, but look around for the man she apparently _had_ to come see again.

"Couldn't stay away?" She jumped at the voice. There he was. He was sitting right next to her. Korra turned to Asami, and gave her pleading eyes.  
"You're on your own, Korra." Her friend winked, and went to go converse with others.

"So, Korra." He said it as if he was analyzing it. "I like that name."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it," she grumbled, mad at her friend for telling him, "Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"I don't know if I can trust you. That's very secretive information." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Oh please!" she almost snorted, "You're a singer at a bar. What could your name possibly mean to me?" The man almost laughed.

"I'll show you." He took her hand and started leading her to the back. She was extremely suspicious, but she felt comfort in his touch. _Wait, why do I trust him?!_ The man led her into a back room that only had a desk and a chair in it. He locked the door behind them. Korra would be lying if she said she was not scared.

She began to move away from and took a seat on the desk. There were papers lying on the desk. The man watched as she sifted through them. One particularly got her attention. It was a wanted posted. With his picture.

"You're…." she gasped, almost unable to believe it, "You're the Agni Kai leader! Mako! You were in the newspaper just this morning!" She could not even believe she was in a room with this criminal. How was she supposed to get out?

"Yes, as you can see I'm not just a singer at a bar." He smirked walked over to her. Mako stood only inches from her. He even shortened the distance by leaning over onto the desk so his hand was very near her waist, and she was completely aware of it. She could even feel his breath on her face.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Korra had raised her voice, trying not to show her fear. "Why did you tell me who you are?"

"I didn't know if I could trust you." There it was. His hand had traveled to her thigh. His fingers gently made their way up and down her long legs. "You didn't try to run like other girls. So, why are you still here?" His hands traveled to the hem of her dress. Her breath hitched. _How did I get myself into this situation?_ When she did not hear an answer, he continued.

"I like your spunk, Korra. You're different. No one has ever left in the middle of my set. Maybe I can show you I felt." Mako removed his hand, leaving Korra wanting more. He sauntered away from her.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked in disbelief.

"Somewhere." He gave her a quick smirk and left. Korra hds to sit there for a second to process what happened. She then ran to the bar area, grabbed her friend, and left again.

* * *

_Three days later..._

_Why am I back?_ After two nights of no sleep and a lot of contemplating, Korra was entering the bar once again. She wore the blue number she had put on her first night there. Maybe a little more coverage would give her a little more confidence. She took her regular seat at the bar, and once again a fire blossom was given to her.

"Anonymous," she sighed. The bartender smiled. "Mako," he told her. She should have known. Speak of the devil, there he was again.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, but avoided eye contact, "I'm curious though. You said I did not look like a gin girl, but you bought me a gin drink. Why?"

"Fire blossom," he replied, "There's a fire in you, but you're as beautiful as a flower." Korra almost gasped at him. Had he really just said something so nice?

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, and her drink, "Let's go someplace private." Before he left, he grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and led her to the same room as a few nights ago.

Mako took a seat in the chair, and opened the bottle. He took a long sip, and looked at Korra. "Drink up." She took a sip, but ended up downing the whole thing. She could feel a slight effect on her brain.

"So, you came back," Mako smiled, and put his drink on the desk. "I thought you would." She scoffed.  
"You know nothing about me!" she yelled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"You're Korra. You live in the uptown district with the nomads. You come from the southern water tribe originally, but was sent here to help deal with the trades. Usually, you're father handles it, but he is sick." Korra's jaw dropped.

"How do you know this?" she asked, softly.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." Mako smiled. He stood up and made his way towards her. She started to back up until she felt the wood of the walls touch her back. Mako took this as his chance. He gently laid his hands on her waist. Korra looked him straight in the eyes. He closed the gap between their lips until he finally felt those soft, luscious one's on his. She melted into his kiss. Korra had been imagining and dreaming about this. Her hands slowly went up to his shoulders, and slinked around his neck.

Mako took the lead. He got closer and closer until she was pushed up against the wall. He could feel a bit of hesitation so he fixed that right away. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, and he could feel her completely give in. The taste of her mouth was all he had wanted the past week. Ever since she had walked into his bar he knew that he wanted to at least get a peek of this girl. Now, he was going to get much more.

Korra knew she should not be doing this. He was the Agni Kai leader! Why was she here? _But oh, that feels so good. _The feel of his tongue in her mouth made her moan in ways she did not know she could. She was also shocked that her hands had a mind of their own. They had found their way into his hair and her fingers ran through the soft, black mop she had tried so hard to ignore. Everything was perfect. Well, it was until Mako broke their kiss. She almost begged him to come back.

"Well, Korra." He ran a hand down her cheek, letting his breath follow his fingers. "You're a bit of bad girl I see, but how bad do you get?" Korra held her breath. What did he mean? _Does he mean…_ She let out a small squeal as she felt a tug on her dress. While it now covered more of her legs she could feel the fabric falling on her chest.

"What..what are you doing?" she asked as her eyes widened. She was beyond nervous, but for some reason…she liked it.

"Just testing," Mako snickered, "Do you want me to stop?" Korra froze. Did she?

"N-n-no," she managed to stammer out. _Wait, what did I just say?!_ The man looked at her hungrily. Instead of taking off the rest of her dress, he grabbed her by the thighs. She was definitely surprised when she was lifted off the ground, and taken over to the desk. Mako laid her down gently, and laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he admitted, and began pulling down her dress. Her breathing was at an all time high now as she felt the fabric leave her chest, then her stomach, until it was off of her completely. The only thing that covered her was the lacy bra and underwear set Asami had given her.

"You look delicious," Mako said, as he looked her up and down. He stripped off his jacket and pushed the suspenders from his shoulders. He crawled over Korra until their faces met. She felt his hands reached down to her wrists and pull them over her head. She felt vulnerable, and exposed, and _wanting. _She tried to raise her head up enough to kiss him, but he dodged it. Instead his mouth lodged to her neck and he gave her tender bites and kisses all over. She couldn't help, but let out exasperated sighs and tiny little yelps. No boy had ever gotten this close.

"May I?" Mako asked as he laid a hand down her bra. He did not wait for an answer, though. He was already unhooking it in a matter of seconds. She watched as her chest escaped from the garment. Korra could feel a certain body part of his flinch a little under his pants.

He just stared for a few seconds. "Oh Korra," he moaned, and started to devour her chest. She could feel his tongue on her dark mounds, and every second made her even more sensitive. Her noises had grown more primal, and definitely a lot louder.

"Mako," Korra managed to get out in between her gasps. Mako could feel her heat on his leg. This only made him more excited. He gave her nipples little bites, and this sent her wild. While he'd had a lot of practice with this, this was the first time he enjoyed it just as much as the women below him did.

"I'm going to keep going if you don't mind," Mako told her, "But would you like to help me remove my clothes?" She did not need to hear that twice. She began unbuttoning his white shirt while he continued to do some serious dirty work with his hands on her chest. Once all the buttons were done, he removed his shirt. Korra stared in wonder at the glorious body she was looking at. She couldn't help, but to rub her hands on his amazing abs. Mako kneeled before her and unbuttoned his own pants. He was able to shake them off, and was only left in underwear. When he saw the beautiful woman under him, he could tell she was a bit frightened.

"Are you a virgin?" Mako asked, almost in shock. Korra grew silent at first, and blushed.

"The right guy didn't come along," she replied, obviously very embarrassed.

"Am I the right guy?" he asked, pushing his hard member against her leg. She let out another small squeal.

"Yes," Korra managed to squeak out. She was able to push herself up to connect their mouths, and pulled him down close to her body. Instead of playing with her chest, Mako's hands ran down her body. She could feel him getting closer and closer to the area where no man had gone before. The girl began to have a small panic attack. _What does it feel like? What if I freak out? Should I be doing this? OMG YES. _

His fingers had found their way under her underwear and her most private area. She felt his rough and callous fingers playing with her nub. She tried to control her urges, but her body told her no. The yells that came out of her were even unknown to her.

"FUCK YES OH MY SPIRITS YES PLEASE KEEP GOING. DON'T STOP. OH SPIRITS. MAKO. OH SPIRITS MAKO. MAKO. MAKO PLEASE DON'T STOP. FUCKFUCKFUCK." Korra's body had a mind of it's own by now. She was sweating, and panting, and she could feel her chest rise above the rest of her body. She started to grind her hips against his wonderful fingers, causing more pleasure.

Mako started letting out moans himself. No woman had ever made him feel this way. Usually he'd get in and out of the girls as soon as possible. Not this one. Oh, no spirits, he was going to savor this one. He removed his fingers from her hard clit, and worked their way down.

"This is going to hurt, but not for long," he warned her. He then inserted one finger into her. Korra was close to screaming.

"DAMMIT MAKO JUST FUCK ME!" Mako grinned. He slid out of his own underwear, and then removed her's. He gave his fingers a quick lick.

"Oh spirits, Korra. You are delicious." He stood from the desk, and dragged her entrance to the end of the table. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" Korra screamed, and she let out even more screams and cries as she felt Mako's hard member enter her. He started to thrust in and out of her gently at first, but she was impatient.

"FASTER, PLEASE!" She was even grinding her hips asking his. He quickened his pace, holding her waist for support. Standing in front of her gave him great power and depth. If that was not enough, he began to tease her clit again, maximizing her pleasure. Korra was screaming and trashing around by now. Sweat poured down her face, and she tried to find a steady breath.

She could feel it getting closer. The sensation was building up inside of her, and she knew it would take only a few more seconds to get her to explode. Mako somehow managed to quicken his pace, and give even more power behind his strokes.

"Oh my spirits, MAKO, MAKO, I'M GOING TO…" But it had already happened. Her liquid joy spilled out around his manhood, and she was screaming even louder then before. She tried to open her eyes to look at him, but all she saw was white. Mako followed soon after her. He let out some very loud moans that were mostly blocked out by her screams. The man could feel his own seed shooting into her.

After a few minutes of calming down, Mako slowly exited her, making Korra let out a soft whimper.

"Well?" he asked with a raised brow. She had relaxed on the table, and the view of her naked body still made him sweat.

"I…I…" She tried to find words, but there were none. Mako slowly bent down and kissed each of her breasts. She let out tiny moans because she was still very sensitive.

"I think my work here is done," he smiled, and began to put his clothes back on. Korra also stood up and began to regain her clothing, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Was this…a one night stand?" she asked, a sad look on her face. She'd heard about them, and knew she definitely did not want this to be it.

"Well, that's your decision." Once Mako was fully dressed he was out the door. Korra stood there in shock.

* * *

_The next night..._

Korra came back. She sat at her usual place at the bar, and again she received a Fire Blossom. This time, it had a note.

_Meet me in back when my set is over. _She looked towards the stage to see Mako getting ready to set some jazzy tunes. He smiled at her.

_Definitely not a one night stand. _She could get used to this.


	2. Secret Nights

**Hey everyone! Finally the second chapter, yayy! So I wrote the rest of this before my next class started. I haven't revised it yet, but I will tonight. I just finally wanted to get it out! Well, I got some questions, and I want to let you all know that I feel like Korra is around 27/28, and Mako is 28/29ish. There is also no bending. I can't write bending. Also, all of Korra's dresses are flapper style. Thought I should say that. There's going to be a lot of back story in this chapter, so sit back and relax. Don't worry, there will be lemons. (If there's any huge problems with it, please let me know!)**

* * *

The feel of his hand on her leg. His breath warm on her skin. It all felt so good. They were in his office this time, much better than that dingy room from before. He was sitting on the couch he had installed, and Korra was sitting on his lap with her lags straddling his body. Mako's hands were gentle on her waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their lips were furiously attacking each their partner's. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other, and they wanted to make up for lost time.

It had been three weeks since the two had met. Ever since then they could not get enough of each other. Every night Korra could show up at the bar, she did. The last week, though, had been tough. Korra had so much business to attend to for her father, and Mako had his well "work." She still could not even believe that she was kissing a well-known criminal, and in lacy underwear, no less.

"Have I told you how sexy you look?" Mako whispered in her ear, his breath surfing along her ear.

"You could stand to tell me more," she told him suggestively.

"Well you look-"

"Mako, we have to talk." In had walked Bolin, who she had learned is Mako's brother, and right hand man.

"Dammit, knock first!" Mako yelled, gently pushing Korra off of his body. She quickly grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around herself. His brother stared at her.

"Shouldn't she leave?" he asked. Mako shook his head.

"You can trust her."

"She's a politician's daughter! She's around government officials all the time!" Korra had started to grab her clothes.

"I'm just gonna go," she said, giving Mako a quick kiss, "I'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

"Korra, you have to talk to me!" Asami squealed, pulling her friend onto the couch. She'd just told her friend where she had been on those nights she was missing.

"Come on Asami!" Korra sighed, "Why don't we just get dinner or something?"

"No, talk now!" her girlfriend shouted. Korra was defeated. She was her only real friend here. They'd known each other since they were kids. They were both politician's children and always had been well aware of business since a young age. Asami was currently hosting Korra while she was in town from her home.

"Okay well you remember that night I disappeared," she started, and told the story from there. Mako and Korra had completely fallen for each other. Every night they could was spent in sexual pleasure, and neither was ever disappointed.

"So, you've only been having sex?" Asami asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, he can't talk about a lot of stuff."

"You need to learn more about him, you can't just have sex!" She literally hit Korra on the arm. The girl let out a small expletive.

"Fine, I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything!"

* * *

Korra dressed a little more classy that night. She had decided on the new dress she had bought with Asami. It was a deep crimson which reminded her of Mako. It ended just above her knees, and the top had a lacy halter that swept around her neck. The neckline was a bit more modest, but still showed enough. The dress was covered in black lace, letting the crimson color show through flower patterns.

She was already seated at the bar. She made sure to come early so she could see that handsome man sing. As she was sipping her drink, a certain brother sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Bolin apologized, smiling at her, "I didn't mean to explode. It's just that you're a prominent figure in the council, and well, we're not exactly on good terms with them." Korra smiled back.

"I really won't. I...well...I like Mako too much." She really had fallen hard for him. In council meetings, it was almost impossible to pay attention.

"Be careful with him. Me and him, we had a rough past. Mako's worked hard to be where he is. He's the youngest Agni Kai leader in history. Don't screw it up." He had said it in a joking manner. Bolin took a beer from behind the bar, and was off. Korra turned to see Mako had already left the stage. That was her cue. She worked her way to the back where the guard knew her by now. The hallways were all familiar. She could not believe the maze that was built under that club.

"There you are," she heard before she felt a hand on her waist. Korra turned to face him. _Does he always look this sexy? Oh, yes. Yes, he does._

"You sounded awesome!" she told him before giving him a gentle kiss. He smirked and led her to his office. He already had her up against the wall and was pushing his tongue towards her mouth. When she did not open her lips to him, he broke away from her.

"Something up?" Mako asked as he took a step back. Korra looked down at her feet, trying not to break the mood, but knowing she had already failed.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk," she looked him straight in the eye, and bit her lip.

"Talk?" Mako asked, more than shocked, "Well, um, okay." He walked her over to the couch, and they both took a seat. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we've been doing this thing for a while now and I know nothing about you!" Korra exclaimed, "What's your favorite color?"

Mako smiled. "Red. I don't need to ask yours. It's blue."

"How'd you know?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"You've worn the same blue dress about twelve times, and I know you have different colors." She put a hand on his knee while she tried to hold back the grin that had grown on her face.

"Well don't you think you're smart, hot stuff?"

"Ask me something else."

"What's your favorite place to eat at?"

"Narook's."

"Favorite animal?"

"Foxes."

"When did you start singing?"

Mako hesitated. "When I was younger."

"Why are you singing in a bar if you're the leader of the Agni Kai?" She noticed his frown.

"That's dipping into my past a little too far, darling." Korra noticeably frowned.

"Please? I want to know you." Mako gave in.

"Fine, but if I found out you told anyone then don't come back to Republic City ever again." Korra nodded, and kissed him as a promise. Mako continued.

"Well, my mom sang to me. She'd always sing songs like 'I Lost My Heart In Republic City' or 'Sometimes At Night'. It always stuck with me. Especially when...well...my parents were killed when I was young. I had to take care of Bolin. He used to have trouble sleeping at night when we had to sleep in the park or by the fountain. I sang to him and he'd be asleep in a matter of minutes. We were taken in by the Agni Kais at a young age. They used young boys as covers for errands. I'd bring the goods and get the money and bring it back. They gave us a place to stay and fed us. I've been working my way to the top since I was nine. When the leader died last year, I was nominated. I've been causing havoc ever since then."

Korra just stared at him in shock. He was just staring at his shoes, a sad look on his face. He was more than shocked when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly and her head bury into his neck. Mako gently wrapped his arms around her, too.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through with that," Korra said as she looked up at his face. She looked as sad as if someone had stolen dog.

"It's alright. I learned to live with it." Mako laid his hand on her hair, and pulled her face closer. Suddenly their lips were locked. The kiss got deeper and deeper. His tongue roamed into her mouth. She began to scoot into his lap, but instead he broke their embrace. Korra gasped.

"I thought you wanted to..." He interrupted her.

"Now I get to know about you," Mako replied with a sly smile on his face. She smiled.

"Fine. I was born in Alaska. I have a pet husky named Naga who is my only great friend besides Asami. I'm in Republic City on business." She ended it there.

"Oh come on. I told you everything. Give me the nitty gritty." Mako was not going to leave it at that.

"My life was boring. You don't want to hear about it." She moved in for another kiss, but he evaded it. Korra sighed.

"I was born into the life of a politician. I was never allowed to be alone. My only friend was Asami, who we'd only see three times a year. I knew so much about the business that my father took me in, and I became his right hand man. I've been helping him ever since. When he grew ill, and couldn't come to the yearly meeting, he sent me."

"When are you supposed to go back?"

"In one week." Mako grew silent. She continued. "I was thinking about...um...requesting to stay. I mean, I could help him from Republic City. He won't have to travel around all the time. I know it wears on his health, and-" She was cut off by his passionate kiss. He pulled her into his lap. Her legs straddled his, and her arms wrapped around his neck. One of his hands ended up on her waist, and one ended up on her bottom, giving it a tight squeeze every once in a while. She always let out a little squeal when he did.

Korra let her mouth wander to his neck. He let out a huge moan when she began to suck on his neck, getting harder and harder. Mako could feel the marks forming on his neck. When she finally let her teeth sink in a bit, she could feel him tremble underneath her. She loved when she could do that.

Mako gently guided her head back with his hand, and then began to pull up her dress. As he lifted it, he ran his hands over the sides of her body, and she shivered under his touch. Korra let out a small moan, and she could feel Mako's erection squirm in his pants. After the dress was finally off, Mako did quick work on her bra.

She was almost screaming when he started to devour her breasts. He was definitely not holding back today. His tongue played with her nipple as he used his mouth to suck on her. Korra began to grind her hips against his. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at his touch. When he actually gave her a little bite on her mound, she literally did scream. The sensations she felt were overwhelming.

They both started to take off Mako's clothes. The sooner it was off, the sooner they could get down to business. Once his shirt was off, he stood them both up, and Korra let him take control. He brought her over to the desk. Mako was then able to take off the rest of his clothes, and the rest of her's.

"Get on the desk," he told her in a seductive tone. She climbed onto the desk, holding herself on all fours. She was facing away from Mako, and he had a great view of her behind. He gently laid his hands on that exact spot.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever been with," Mako whispered to her, and then ended it with a nice spank on her bottom. She gasped and moaned at the same time.

"I could have sex with you every single day for the rest of my life." This one ended with a harder smack on her rear. This time she moaned his name.

"Oh spirits, the things you do to me." This one earned her a spank she knew would leave a mark.

"Mako, just do it!" Korra yelled, jerking her hips back. He did not need to be told twice. He let his hard member enter her from behind. This angle gave him power, and he intended to use all of it. Mako began pounding into her. He was not starting slow like he usually does. Nope, this one began fast and hard.

Every thrust somehow felt even more amazing to Korra. Her moans got louder and louder. Soon, she was yelling. Then she was screaming. "Mako...oh spirits, Mako!"

"Dammit Korra," he yelled. He put his arms down on the table, and laid his head on her back. He could feel the pressure building up. His arms wrapped around her body, and his hands played with her chest.

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hand down to her private area, and fingered herself. She needed the release. She could feel it getting closer and closer.

"Mako. Omg. Mako. Fuck. YES. FUCK. FUCK. MAKO. DAMMIT!" And then it happened. She could feel her juices pouring out, and onto Mako's erection. Once he felt it, he soon released after her.

They both stayed where they were for a few seconds to calm down. Once Mako finally left her, she collapsed down on the desk. It hurt down there, but in a good way. They had never done it so rough, and quick. _I could learn to live with this._

"Dammit Korra." She was surprised at the anger in his voice. She turned around to see him quickly getting his clothes on. She quickly followed suit.

"Did I do something?" Korra asked, "I thought that was..well...amazing." Mako turned to look at her. He already had his pants on and his shirt half on.

"We can't keep doing this." Mako looked down at the floor. Korra could feel her heartbreak. "This is getting dangerous. I..um...I care about you. But, you're a figure in town. What if someone found out about this? We'd both be ruined. I mean, I love seeing you. You're beautiful, and sexy, and you make other girls seem mediocre in comparison. And what if another gang found out about us? You're already good money! If they knew..."

"Shut up!" Korra yelled, and even Mako was extremely taken aback. He wasn't surprised often. "We are not going to end this! We've been spending weeks together, and I wait all day to see you every night I possibly can! I already sent a request to my dad to be his liaison here! I don't care if we have to be a secret! I...I can't be without you." She ended in a whisper. Mako's harsh look had fallen. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. A half smiled crept onto his face. "Fine, but remember to be careful. If this gets out then we can have major problems." Korra just grinned, glad she could stay.

"Well, I better head home," she said, sitting on the couch to strap on her heels, "I have work early in the morning." She began to walk out, but Mako stopped her.

"Let's go out to dinner," he said, "Tomorrow night. I know of a few places we can trust. Let me do something nice for you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." Korra smiled and nodded.

"That'd be nice." Then she was out the door.

* * *

When she got home that night, Asami was waiting for her. She held a package in her hands.

"This came for you only like, ten minutes ago!" She squealed and gave the gift to her friend. Korra sat down with the box, and slowly opened it. Inside was a bouquet of red roses, a silver bracelet, and a dog treat.

"This is so romantic!" Asami was practically beside herself.

"Yeah, he's one of a kind," Korra replied and then soon called Naga down to receive her gift. _Yeah, he's one of a kind, and he's mine.__  
_


	3. A Night That Will Never Be Forgotten

**Hey everyone! I updated much quicker than I thought. As a warning, this chapter is a lot of drama, and action. No lemons, sorry! I needed more to put in the story line than just smut and I really wanted to play on the whole gangster thing. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like the story line or not. I can always go back to what I was originally going to do. A nice date, and some lemons after. Just trying to break the mold, you know? Please review. I won't know how to continue if you don't!**

* * *

Korra stood outside of the Sato Mansion, nervously tapping her foot. She still could not believe tonight was happening. Mako had actually asked her out, on a date. She had never been on a date, nor had she been asked to one. Business and politics always got in the way of her actually getting close to someone. Now, her she was waiting for a wanted criminal to come pick her up and take her to dinner. Korra could not believe how her life had changed.

Five minutes later a Satomobile Model B pulled up. She knew the car well. Korra was there when Asami had shown her the design her father had made. It was a little smaller then the others, but had more features on it. You could pull back the hood, which Mako didn't. Also, there were red accents everywhere on the car, which she guess is why he liked it. It also was built to last, unlike the other mobiles they had designed so far. It was supposed to last for at least four years.

Through the tinted windows she could not see anything. The door opened and Bolin stepped out. Korra frowned.

"Where's Mako?" she asked.

"Well, he can't really be seen in front of well...the Sato Mansion," Bolin explained, "So, we're picking you up." Korra sighed, visibly disappointed. Never the less, she got into the car. Once she was in place, Bolin took his spot next to her.

"You look very nice," he complimented as he looked her up and down. Korra blushed. She wore a long blue dress, nothing like the one's she had worn to the bar. Asami made sure of that. It had white striping along the sides, and had around the neck. It barely covered her shoulders, but left her arms bare. She had even changed her hair for the occasion. She only pulled up half her hair into a long ponytail that trailed along the rest of her hair.

"Thank you." Korra smiled at him. "So, um...where are we going?"

"I think Kuang's," he replied, "We know the owner. He's a good friend."

"Oh! I love Kuang's!" she was grinning at this point, "Their spicy noodle pasta is the best!"

"They really are the best aren't they? I'm a huge Narook's fan, though."

"I go to Narook's for lunch after meetings. Makes me miss home, ya know?"

"I hear you're from Alaska? With all the polar bears right?" Korra laughed.

"I've only seen one. I usually just see lots of caribou. There's one thing I miss." Both of them grew silent after they felt the car stop. She heard a small 'we're here' from the front driver. Korra was practically jumping out the car.

"Have fun!" Bolin yelled from the car and they drove off. Korra headed inside, and looked for where Mako might be sitting.

"Right this way miss," she heard from behind her. She turned around to find one of the waiters guiding her to a table all the way in the back. It was even covered by a separate wall. Behind that wall, of course, was Mako. _Oh my spirits, has he ever looked so handsome? _Mako wore a nice suit that was fitted with a black tie. He had slicked back his hair a bit, but he still looked like a model.

"I knew Bolin would make you late," he grinned at her as she took the seat next to him in the booth.

"Well, I was very disappointed it wasn't you," Korra admitted as she lifted her glass. She hoped it wasn't a fire blossom.

"I'm sorry to upset you," he apologized, "Please remember that I can't be seen around too much. I have a reputation, you know."

She sighed. "I forgive you," she spoke sarcastically. Mako playfully nudged her shoulder with his.

"You really are something, you know that?" he told her and he gently put his hand on her's. Korra couldn't help, but blush.

"I could stand to hear it more often," she teased.

"Well you are the most amazing girl I have ever met," he reminded her, "And I want you to know that I've never done this before. So, if I screw up, please tell me." Korra almost spat out her water.

"You've never been on a date?!" she gasped, "Like, never ever? He lightly shook his head. "But you're so...well...I mean well..."

"Spit it out!"

"Sexy! And hot, and handsome, and wonderful, and amazing." Korra looked embarrassed after her confession. Mako was grinning.

"Am I really that amazing?" he asked. She could only nod in response as the waiter came over to take their order. After he had left, someone else came up to the table. Someone Korra recognized as an Agni Kai member, but she was not sure of his name.

"Now's not the time, Hasook," Mako stated flatly, glaring at the unwelcome visitor.

"You said I was going to get my money back," the man replied, venom in his tone. Korra watched as Mako's hand traveled down to his pocket. She could guess what that was.

"Please leave us alone," he ordered the man standing before them.

"You're going to regret fucking me over," the man named Hasook threatened, and then left. Korra could see her boyfriend's hands visibly shaking as well as feel it.

"Baby, it's okay," she said, letting her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Threats like that are never okay in my business," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Be extra careful walking around town, okay?" Korra could only nod and then fell silent. Luckily, only a few moments later their food came out.

"Spicy noodle pasta!" she cheered, digging into her food. Mako could only watch as she saw her throwing more food into her mouth then space would allow.

"You really are different" Mako laughed. She could only smile because her mouth was filled with food. He then began to eat his food, Fire Mignon. They continued their chit chat while eating, and were done only about ten minutes later. They then ordered dessert: a shared warm chocolate cake with melted chocolate on top, and some vanilla ice cream on the side. It was Korra's idea, of course. Once they received their dessert, she finally told him the big news.

"I'm staying, by the way," she tried to make it seem non-chalant, but the grin gave her away. Mako's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" he practically screamed. He threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight. Korra laughed when he realized how un-professional he may seem, and retracted his arms, returning to his cool guy mode. "I'm so happy," he told her, "I don't know what I would have done. I'd probably have to go with you."

"Well my dad thought it was a great idea for me to stay here for a while," Korra explained, "The bad part is my dad has gotten worse though. I got his wire around lunch, and he told me that a nurse had moved into my room. I just really hope he'll be okay." Mako laid a hand on her knee.

"If he's anything like you then he'll make it through," he smiled at her, and she had to smile back. They finished up the cake and made their way outside.

"Not to be a downer, but I still have some work to do tonight," Mako told her. Korra could not help, but slap his shoulder. He gasped at her.

"You give me this amazing night, and you're going to leave me?" she clarified.

"Yes, but maybe you can come over later tonight?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Fine, but you owe me," she agreed, raising her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I know I do," he said suggestively. He let his lips touch her's, but they soon parted ways. Luckily, Mako had brought a ride for her.

* * *

Korra had the car drop her off a block from the Sato mansion, knowing that they would be worried pulling up in front of the building. As she was walking towards the residence, she got an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. Asami had taught her that in such situations that she should take out her key and put it in between her fingers; just in case she had to punch someone, it would hurt even more. Korra did exactly this as she got her spare key out of her bag.

She sped up her pace a bit since she could see the mansion already, but she did not make it. Right before she go to the entrance, a man popped up in front of her. Korra turned to run the other way, but another man was already standing there. There was even a man standing in the street next to her so she couldn't even run that way. She was trapped against the main entrance wall.

They all headed towards her at once, and she did the only thing she could do and screamed. The three men ran up to her, and even though she struggled, got the best of her. She felt a cloth going around her mouth and stifling her sounds. Her wrists were bound by some uncomfortable rope. They even slipped something over her eyes, and she was blinded. The last thing she remembered was a horrible hit on the head, and she was out.

* * *

When Korra finally woke, the first thing she realized was that she had her sight back. The only problem is the room she was in was completely dark except for a small, dingy light that hung over where she was seated. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back to the chair, and her legs were bound tightly to the legs of the chair. Panic started to set in when she tried to move, and nothing she could barely move anything more than an inch. That's when the screaming began.

A few minutes later, and man bursted through the door. This made her scream even more and even louder. She could not see his face, but she could tell he was not friendly. The first thing he did was slap her. That's when she made her first mistake. Korra spat at him, and she could see it fall on his pants.

"You little bitch," he growled angrily. She recognized his voice. It was Hasook, the man from the restaurant.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him, even though she knew he had no intention of doing so. Hasook pulled a bit of fabric out of his pocket, and leaned down so his face was closet to her's.

"I want my money," he told her, "And you're not going anywhere alive until I get it back." At this statement, she felt tears starting to stream down her cheeks. When the sobbing noises started, he then started shoving the fabric in her mouth. Her cries then became muffled, and all she could do was glare at him. On the inside, she was terrified.

"Listen girly. You're boyfriend over there screwed me over. While usually I feel bad about having to do this to innocent girls, you're so beautiful, that well, I'm actually okay with this. Even if I don't get my money, you'll be a good prize." His hands found their way down to her chest and he lightly glided his fingers where her skin showed. She did as much as she could to jerk out of his touch, and she screamed as many rude things as she could into the fabric. Hasook only laughed.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend is already on the way," he reassured her, "Well, at least he better be if he wants you back." He slowly stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving her there. All Korra could do was sit there and wait.

* * *

It had to have been hours, or at least that's what it felt like, when someone finally came in the room. Korra's eyes were covered in dry tears so her vision was blurred. She could not even see who it was. Her head was bowed towards the ground knowing that whoever it was probably wasn't a friend of hers. She knew she was right when the person grabbed her chin in his head, and pulled her head up.

"Isn't it cute, he wants to see you," she heard the man say. She knew it was Hasook. Korra could feel the ropes slowly being untied from her legs, and soon the handcuffs were taken off the chair. She brought her hands up to take the fabric out of her mouth, but he grabbed her before she could. He arms were pulled behind her and tied by the same uncomfortable ropes that hand bound her legs before.

"Let's go sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, and began walking her out of the room. They went down a few hallways before reaching the room. She could tell a lot of people were there. In the middle of the room was a long table. On one side sat Mako and his crew, and the other side sat Hasook and his back up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she heard Mako yell, "Get that shit out of her mouth!" Hasook laughed.

"Calm down now," he ordered the Agni Kai leader, "It was only because she was being so loud, if you know what I mean." He even had the gull to wink at him.

"You piece of shi-" Bolin grabbed Mako before he could do anything, and pulled him back down to his seat. Korra was placed in a chair next to Hasook he kept an arm around her shoulders after taking the fabric out of her mouth. She gasped at the sudden freedom. It felt so good.

"Mako, help," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," he reassured her. Hasook then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Now, you used to owe me 10,000 yuans," the traitor explained, looking his past leader, "But I've raised it to 50,000."

"How dare you demand such money after doing something so horrible," Mako spat back at the man.

"Well, there's a second option, if you'd like to hear it," Hasook mentioned.

"What?" he replied, suspicious.

"Give me my 10,000 yuans, and leave the girl," he told him. Mako turned to his crew.

"Give him 50,000 yuans." The crew nodded with understanding, and brought out a suitcase that had been hiding in the back. Bolin was the one to hand it over the table.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Hasook sneered, as he grabbed his money, and began walking out the door with his crew.

The next few moments happened so quickly. Korra heard the gunshot and began screaming. Then she felt someone grab her and begin to pull her out the room. All of the excitement was too much for her. The last thing she knew was the blackness that overcame her.


	4. The Escape

"Korra? Come on Korra, you have to wake up." She could feel his hands on her face, gently caressing her. Her eyes slowly opened on their own accord. She brought her arms up to her eyes and slowly cleared them. When her eyes finally cooperated, she woke to see Mako smiling at her, but also looking very nervous.

"Mako!" she yelled, but Mako quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her. Korra then quickly surveyed her surroundings. The were in some small room, and she was sitting against the wall. All the room contained was a bed, a table, and a small closet. He was kneeling down in front of her.

"What's going on?" Korra whispered.

"One of Hasook's men started shooting," Mako explained, "I grabbed you as quick as I could and ran. We're all going back to headquarters to make sure...well...everyone's alive. The problem is I had to hide us in this room, and I don't know how to get out without being seen." Korra could see the obvious worry on his face. Even though she was also terrified herself, she attempted a smile.

"It's going to be okay," she stammered, "We'll get out just fine." Mako laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Korra, I wanted to tell you in a better way, but spirits, you mean so much to me. I went out of my mind when I found out that some horrible asshole kidnapped you. I knew I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'd do whatever I could to get you back -"

"I love you," Korra interrupted, a big grin on her face. She had almost forgotten where they were and the situation they were in. The look on Mako's face showed that he also almost forgot the situation. He lunged forward, and let his mouth crash into her's. The kiss they shared was like none of their others. This one was about love. Their lips perfectly melted into each others. The emotion in this embrace was enough to make both of them stop breathing. When they finally did break away from each other they both let out a large gasp.

"I love you, too," Mako replied, rubbing her cheek with his hand. He looked towards the door. He made sure to lock it once they got in the room. Korra followed his gaze, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm thinking what you're thinking," she admitted. They both stood up and rushed for the small twin size bed that laid in the room. Mako was on the bed first, and Korra landed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Honestly, this isn't what I was thinking, but I really really like it," Mako stated as he pulled her down so their chests were squished together.

"Well, I'm glad someone thought of it," was the last thing Korra said before their mouths locked together. Mako's hand slid it's way into her hair as he held her closer and closer. There kisses got deeper, and the passion got higher. This time was different though. Korra decided to take the wheels on this one.

Her hands slowly moved down his sides, inching their way down to the bottom of his shirt. She made sure every move she made was taken at a snail's pace. Mako could feel his shirt being pulled from out of his pants, and her hands already begin to work on the button on his pants.

"Don't I get.." Korra covered his mouth before he could say anything else. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You're not going to do anything, baby," she whispered, seductively, "Just lay back, and I'll take care of everything."Mako's eyes widened at these words, and a tent sprang near his groin. Korra let her hand run over the bump, earning a groan from him. She then continued to work on his pants, this time quickening her speed. Once his pants were off he was left in his underwear.

"Come on Korra," Mako moaned, "This isn't fair! Let me take something off." He reached up to grab her dress, but she was too quick. She pushed his arms behind back, and made him put them at his sides.

"You better behave or you're getting nothing," she warned him. She maneuvered her way down his body and gave him kisses until she was down to his groin area. His underwear were gone in a matter of seconds, and out sprung his hard member. Korra looked at it with hunger. She leaned down and let her mouth cover his manhood. Mako had to bite his hand to keep from groaning too loud. It was easy to forget the situation they were in.

**From here, it gets a little action-y, and please be warned that if you don't like shooting/blood/stuff, then I wouldn't read too far in.**

Mako couldn't even believe this was happening. They were in enemy territory, and well, Korra was doing some great work on him. This seemed like it was too easy to be true. They were interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Korra and Mako both froze and looked at each other. He hurriedly began to put his clothes back on when half way through the person spoke.

"Johnny, are you in there? Mako is still on the loose, and we need all the help we can get!" The voice spoke. They both stared at each other. How were they going to get out? Korra slowly formulated a plan.

"I have an idea," she whispered, "Get behind the door." Mako did exactly as he was told, still trying to get all of his buttons together. Korra slowly made her way towards the door. She began to unlock it, with a confused and worried boyfriend standing only a foot or two away. The door opened to one of the enemy gang members. He wore black pants, nice black shoes, and a tucked in, button-down white shirt. Oh, and he had a gun. The guy looked her over, obviously confused.

"Johnny's not here," Korra cooed as she laid a hand on his chest, "But, maybe we can wait for him, _together." _Luckily, practicing her seductive tone with Asami had paid off. The man grinned and began to enter the room. Only a few seconds later, Mako hit the man on the head with the gun, knocking him out cold. Mako grinned at his girlfriend.

"Hot, and smart," he complimented, but soon put on a serious face, "Alright, I think we should find a way out. The longer we wait, the more people that are gonna be looking for us." He seemed a little more than disappointed. What man wouldn't be?

Korra sighed. "Alright, let's do this," she said, as she pulled the gun from the fallen gangster's hand. Mako scrunched his face in worry.

"Please only use that if you really need to," he cautioned, with obvious worry.

"I'll be fine, now get us out!" she replied. Mako nodded.

"Alright, first we'll check and see if anyone is in the hallway, and then we'll make our way around slowly. Hopefully, they're checking other places in town." He stuck his head out of the doorway, surveying the long corridor. He nodded to show it was safe. Mako slowly made his way out of the room, Korra close behind. They even made it to the next hallway, but there were two guys that way. Mako motioned for them to try the opposite hallway. They checked, and three men were standing there.

"What are we going to do?" Korra whispered. Mako thought for a moment, and check the hallway again.

"I think I see a staircase down there," he told her, "I'm going to distract them, and you're just going to run. Get out safely okay?"

"I'm not going without you!" she exclaimed, still trying to keep it at a whisper.

"Now's not the time," he argued and put a hand on her shoulder, "If anyone's going to make it out alive, it's going to be you. Please tell my brother I love him." Korra was almost in tears, shocked that Mako was taking this so well. In a business like this, he had to plan for it every second.

"On the count of three," he told her, "one...two...three!" Mako started barreling down the hallway, shooting at the three men that resided there. Korra followed suite and started to sprint as fast as she could. Two of the men focused on Mako, and one decided to focus on her. _Oh no, I didn't think about this!_ she thought to herself. She looked at the gun she was holding, and held it up at the man. He had also just lifted his gun. They stared at each other, both not sure what to do.

Then all of a sudden, the man was on the floor, bleeding. Korra looked back to find Mako still working on the other two men. He had saved her. This time, she didn't think twice. She aimed as best she could, and there went one of the other men. She couldn't believe what she had just done. _I just killed a man._ She did not get another moment think when finally the last guy went down.

They both began running towards the stairs when the two men from the other hallway made their way over to the commotion. Mako turned and fired at the men, more of a distraction than actually aiming. Korra kept running, hoping that they'd catch a break. Apparently not. Two other men ran down the stairs at that time, but these one's were different somehow. She couldn't see their faces because they covered it up with high collars and hats. They were both holding guns, though, and that's all the explanation she needed.

Once Mako turned and saw them, his face fell. He was out of bullets, and it was four against two. The gun he was holding fell to the floor, and Korra's fell soon after.

The masked figures walked towards them. The taller one grabbed Mako, and the shorter one got Korra. They had rope, and bound their wrists behind their backs.

"We'll take care of them," the mysterious men told the other guards, "Boss wants them right away." And right after that they were being dragged off. They would have fought back, if it wasn't for the gun that was lodged right on each of their backs.

They made there way towards the outside, and they were thrown into a dark truck. None of them could see anything. They felt the two figures also walk in, the truck start, and they were off.

"Where are you taking us?" Mako demanded, a fiery tone to his voice.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," one of them joked.

"Wait a second..." Mako thought for a second, "Bolin?" And suddenly a candle was lit to light the truck. There stood Bolin, and another Agni Kai member.

"Gotcha!" his brother shouted, grinning at them.

"Thank you so much, man," the leader sighed as they unbound his wrists. He made his way over to Korra, and undid her's for her. "You alright?"

"B-b-better now," she stuttered a bit, obviously shaken up a bit. Mako wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here, and nothing is going to hurt you." She smiled.

"You owe me, big time," she told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver," he promised and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

When Korra woke back up, she was on Mako's office couch. She also noticed she was alone. She slowly picked herself up, and looked at herself. Her dress was tattered and dirty. Asami was going to kill her. _Seriously, is that what I'm thinking about right now?_

Korra made her way out of the room, taking one of Mako's suit jackets wither her. Luckily, Bolin happened to be walking down the hallway.

"Hey, how ya doing?" he asked. His voice had a lot more pep in it than she would think after recent events.

"Um, I'm okay," she replied, "Do you know what day it is? Or where Mako is?"_  
_

"Well, it's saturday, and he's in a meeting," he told her, not expecting her wide-eyed look.

"What time is it?" she asked him frantically.

"Around eleven," he replied with confusion, "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"I have a council meeting in two hours!" Korra was almost in tears, "I don't even have something proper to wear! I don't even know where I am!" Bolin's face turned from confused to sad.

"Let me take you to where you gotta go," he told her, "There's a store nearby where you could pick something up along the way. Besides, Mako wouldn't want you to go alone. Not after what just happened." She nodded in a agreement. They both made their way to the garage.

"Thanks Bolin," she piped up after a few minutes, "This is really nice of you." He even opened the door of the car for her.

"It's the least I can do. You had a long day." He smiled at her, and got into the driver's seat. It was not long until she was at her meeting. She thanked Bolin again, and ran to her meeting, now dressed in more traditional clothes. Councilman Tarrlock was the first to greet her.

"Korra," he announced, too much excitement in his voice, "I'm glad you're here. We have much to discuss, but might I have a word with you?" She rolled her eyes. He always wanted something. She nodded, but only out of courtesy. He brought her into his office.

"Seeing as we're so similar, I thought I would tell you my plan ahead of time so we could go in fighting the others together," Tarrlock explained, "Those foolish gangs are at it again! We found out that the Agni Kais and the Triple Threats had a huge fight last night. Things are starting to get out of hand. I don't know what started it, but we found a man who was shot dead in the street today. Luckily, we found him before the town's people did. Can you believe it? Right near Lord Zuko's Memorial Statue! I think we should put together a task force to help end these criminals and lock them up like they deserve." Korra's eyes were as wide as a frightened animals. She knew exactly what he was talking about. But, the fight took place miles from Zuko's Statue. How did it make it's way that far?

"How do you know it was a gang member?" Korra asked him.

"He was holding a gun!" Tarrlock replied, "He was even wearing red, the traditional Agni Kai color. It was fairly obvious." Korra was still skeptical.

"I don't like this plan," she told him, "they will fight back, and more will be dead. I do not agree to this at all." Tarrlock's eyes narrowed.

"I see," he murmured, rubbing his chin, "We'll see about that." Korra glared at him.

"I think we should go back to the meeting," she stated, and left without another word. But inside, she was panicking. _I have to tell Mako, don't I?_ And then she realized her life had gotten more complicated than she had ever dreamed._  
_


	5. Preparing for Battle

**Four days later.**

It had been a few days since the day of the kidnapping and the meeting. Korra had no clue what to do with this news, so she went to the only person she knew could help.

"I have to tell him," she decided, "I can't just let them come after him! I love him too much to let him go in blind."

"But what about your father?" Asami questioned. She watched as Korra's eyes fell to the ground. They both knew what something like that could do to his job.

After a few moments, Korra looked up with determination. "It's a risk I have to take," she told her friend, "I also can't bring myself to let Tarrlock do this. All of the gangs will fight. People will die, guilty or not. I don't even understand him! The death was miles away from where we were and it was old gang members against the Agni Kai's, not the Triple Threats! I think he's making this up, and we're going to vote on this at the next meeting. What can I do?" That one was easy for Asami.

"Win them over," was all the businesswoman had to say. Korra nodded sternly. They had never had to talk about an issue so serious, it was possibly going to get worse.

"So, what is this package you were waiting to open?" Asami asked, staring at the box that sat on Korra's bed. It was a plain box, and had an address from Alaska written on it.

"I just wanted to open it with someone else," the councilwoman spoke softly, "Just in case." She reached towards the package and opened it slowly. Inside was a letter and a dress. A very fancy dress that was used for celebrations. Korra broke into a smile. Next, she opened the letter.

_Korra!_

_We miss you so much! Your father is now healthy enough to travel, so we're coming to Republic City! Councilman Tarrlock even said he'd through us a huge gala to celebrate, hence the dress. He's inviting the whole town to come. It was so nice of him to do this. Your father and I are so excited to see you._

_Love, Mom_

Korra was in tears by the end. Her parents were coming to Republic City! She was finally going to see her parents! She felt Asami's arms wrap around in her celebration.

"I'm so happy for you!" her friend exclaimed. She watched as Korra went from extremely happy to having a worried look on her face. "What's a matter?"

"Tarrlock is throwing a gala. That's never good. Also, my parents are coming. Mako. Oh my spirits, what have I done? I need to go talk to him." Korra was rushing to get ready before her friend even had a chance to speak.

"What do you mean?" Asami was very curious.

"Tarrlock never does something without wanting something else in return. Tenzin warned me about him right away, and I can see it coming. He's going to ask for something big and try to drag me into something. He's going to try to convince me to join his task force, I know it." They both shared a glance of worry. "I have to go talk to Mako." Asami did not say another word as her friend ran off.

* * *

Korra walked to the club to avoid so no one would know where she was going. She had on a long jacket and had the collar up high so no one would notice her, which was still hard with her feminine features and ponytail hairstyle. Luckily, she made it to the club without any problems. The man at the bar was setting up for the night when she came in.

"Can I help you, doll?" he asked, watching the girl.

"Manuko, it's me!" Korra told him, pushing her collar down. The bartender sighed in relief.

"Good, cuz we don't allow anyone in around this time, of course with you as the exception. Go right on back." It took Korra only a few days to get to know the people of the bar. They all knew her by name, and they knew not to bother her or they'd deal with the boss.

She went straight to Mako's office, hoping he would be there. Nope. She began to just search every room she could. Heck, she even shouted into the men's bathroom. No answer. Korra was running frantically around the twisting hallways, getting herself deeper and deeper. Soon, she found a door where she heard sound behind it. The woman cautiously opened the door. She gasped at the inside. A whole wall was filled with different guns, and on the side wall was knives and blades. The whole room was filled with any possible weapon she could think of.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" Her head flew at the sound of Mako's voice. He was there with about four of the gang members, all of who were staring at her.

"I really have to talk to you," she explained with a frantic look in her eye.

"What's happening?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"It's Tarrlock," she began, "He's trying to put together this group to come after all of the gangs and arrest them, maybe even kill some. They're blaming the death in the park on a gang war, but it wasn't. They said it was an Agni Kai member, but it couldn't have been! The fight took place miles from where it was. They're also blaming it on the fact he was wearing red! Can you believe it? Also, my father's better, so Tarrlock decided to throw this huge party in his honor. I know he's going to try to get me on his side. He doesn't throw parties for just any reason. I don't know what to do. I have to go to this gala, but I know he's going to try something. Mako, I'm so worried about you." Korra quickly wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tightly. He quickly returned the favor.

"It's okay Korra," he assured her, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead, "We're used to this kind of stuff, and I'm sorry you're in the middle of this. I never wanted you to be stuck in our war. I'm glad your father is better, but we need to prepare." He turned to his crew. "Round everyone up. Now. We're having an emergency meeting in a half hour." The four men nodded, and left. Mako grabbed Korra's hand, and led her to his office. She slowly sank to the couch, while he went over to his desk. Even thought she was miserable with all of the news, she couldn't help but feel bad for her boyfriend. His life was on the line, and she that even though he acted tough, he was worried.

Korra let Mako defuse for a few minutes before wandering over to him. She wrapped her arms around him for behind. There was an immediate feeling of relaxation. He let out a long sigh before spinning in her arms. They got lost in each others eyes for a few moments. It was almost as if there was a whole conversation being spoken without words. It was a few minutes before Mako finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry in his voice. She nodded in response. "Would you be okay coming to the meeting? I want you to tell the men what you heard, and it would also just be nice to have you there."

"Sure, anything you need me to do," she readily agreed, "Are you okay?" She was answered with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"I'm just worried about you," he admitted as he wrapped his arms around her upper body, "You're putting so much on the line for me. I don't think I'm worth it. How can you stay with me with all of this going on?" Korra laid a hand on his cheek.

"I'm with you because I love you, and nothing can stop that," she told him, "I will never leave you. You mean too much to me. We may not have known each other very long, but I promise my feelings are true. You make me feel...safe, even when I'm not. Everything about you makes me feel comfortable." A small tear ran down her cheek. Mako was quick to lean towards her and kiss it away. He gently wiped away the rest of the water with his index finger. He then squeezed her a little bit tighter, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You are amazing," Mako complimented and smiled at her, "And those better be happy tears. Ever since you walked in my life, I've been a different man. I wish I could throw away this gang business and run away with you. Just hop on the next train, and go where no one knows me. We could start a real life together." Something swelled up inside both of them. Maybe it was happiness, maybe it was hope. Whatever it is, they both felt it.

Mako leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss. His hands drifted down to her waist, and gave her a small squeeze. He let out a small moan into her mouth which she gladly returned. The kiss between them deepened and so did their breathing. He could feel her hands slowly glide up to his hair and take handfuls of it in her grasp.

"Oh my spirits Korra," Mako managed to get out between their kisses, "The things you do to me." He used that moment to press his erection against her thigh. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Surprise came when she abruptly pulled his head away from hers.

"I want you," Korra boldly admitted, "Really bad. Take off your clothes and sit down on the couch." She knew they did not have a lot of time so she'd have to make it quick. Mako grinned and followed her orders. They both quickly removed their clothes and headed over to the couch area. He sat down with her rear close to the edge. She gently straddled his legs and lowered herself onto his hard cock.

They both let out a sigh of relief as they felt each others most private areas. Mako could feel her tightness having not gotten any foreplay. From the look on her face, she did not seem to mind.

He let a moan escape his lips as Korra began to move up and down on his member. Their eyes locked on each other as both of their breathing got quicker and heavier. Both of them where stressed and could feel the need of release. Both of their orgasms grew and Korra leaned towards him. Their lips were now meeting each others ears.

"Cum for me," Mako whispered into her ear, "Come on baby. Fuck me." Korra's moans grew louder, and slowly turned into whimpers. Those then turned into small screams. As both of their excitement built, the louder they became. Neither of them cared if others heard. They both needed this.

Korra quickened her motions, knowing they were both getting close. She could feel it coming...

"Oh my spirits, Mako!" she cried out, her head flying backwards. Her eyes were blinded by the orgasm that hit her. She could feel him letting out his seed into her as he joined in her ecstasy. "OH MY. SHIT! YES. PLEASE!" The words came flying out of her mouth with no boundaries.

As they both calmed down from their releases, they looked at each other. Their eyes met as they tried to control their breathing. Mako ended up smiling first, and Korra followed suit right after. He reached up, gently laid a hand on her head, and pulled her down so their lips met. It was a sweet embrace that was saved for the most intimate moments. While yes, they had done a "quickie", it still meant something to them.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Bolin peaked his head in. Korra and Mako both turned just in time to see his eyes grow wide.

"I'm so sorry!" he screamed, and disappeared from sight. When they heard the door slam, the couple shared a laugh. From behind the door they could hear a distraught Bolin. "Everyone is ready for you!" He shouted to them, and they could barely make out his steps running away from the door.

"Well, I guess we should go," Korra spoke as she lifted herself off the sexy gang member. They both slowly put their clothes back on and headed towards the door. Mako stopped her before they made it to the door.

"Thank you," he said as he moved an out-of-place hair from her face to behind her ears, "I needed that. It's a great stress reliever." Korra smiled at him.

"Anything for you," she explained and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he sighed and grabbed her hand. They made their way to the meeting room. Korra was a bit overwhelmed when she realized how many people where there. There had to have been at least eighty men in front of her. She was placed at Mako's left hand, with Bolin at his right. _I have to speak to all of these men; someone help me, s_he thought to herself.

"Okay, let's start," Mako addressed the room, "Due to my current relations I have come upon some news. Apparently, Tarrlock is planning to make some sort of group to attack the gangs. He wants to arrest, and maybe even kill, some of our men. Korra here, has been kind enough to provide us with this information. Apparently, they are blaming the death in the park on the "criminals of the city." I propose we meet with liaisons from the other crews, and work together in case this does come about. Korra has a meeting on saturday and will be able to give us more information then. Right?" All Korra could do in response was slowly nod. She did not mean to become a spy for them, but if it helped protect Mako then she'd do it.

"Are you sure?" one of the other members asked, "We've had trouble working with others in the past." Mako lifted his hand.

"I know, but this is serious," he offered to his men, "If Tarrlock does get this through, we're going to have a lot of problems. They won't be afraid to hurt this time. Last time it was just arrests, but I feel like it may be more this time. We need to bring everyone together." The other men slowly nodded their heads. The next hour was spent planning for the just-in-case situation.

Korra was to try her best to disuade the other councilmen from agreeing. She would spend her week with each one and discuss the topic with them. Hopefully, she would sway them to her side. Mako was to meet with the other gangs and try to put a temporary treaty together if the council votes in Tarrlock's favor. A special group of Mako's men were to go undercover and find out more about the murder By Zuko's statue.

It was a great plan, and Korra couldn't help but to admire her boyfriend. His leadership skills were amazing. If he did not get wrapped up in this, he could have been a great businessman. He was able to get things done without being rough or harsh. The men seemed to do whatever he said.

After the planning stage was over, Mako led Korra back to his office. They both ended up sitting on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest. It's as if they almost forgot what might be coming.

"Stay with me tonight," Mako said from out of the blue, "Please. I hate when you leave at night. Just stay." Korra looked up to meet his eyes. She could see the pleading in his eyes.

"Of course, as long as I can call Asami so she won't worry," she replied with a smile. Mako nodded, and Korra was off to use his phone. After a brief conversation with her friend, they headed off to Mako's room, which she had never seen before.

Upon entering his room, she felt a bit underwhelmed. There was nothing fancy about where he stayed. The walls and floors were the same wood that lined his office. The only difference was that there was a bed, picture frames, and a small kitchenette.

"I know it's not much, but my money went towards a better cause," Mako explained, leading her to the soft comfort of the bed.

"The gang?" she asked. Mako smirked at her.

"You would think, but no. Whenever I have a bit of extra cash I like to give it to kids on the street. I know how they feel." They both stripped down to their undergarments as they talked.

"Mako, I must ask," Korra started as she pulled off her dress, "You're in a gang, but you're so level-headed and nice. Why did you join in the first place?" Mako sat on the bed, contemplating what he was going to say.

"It's simple really," he said, even though it sounded like, to him, it wasn't, "Bolin and I were living on the street. We needed food and shelter. We got it here. Now, let's go to bed." He laid down on the side of the bed where the wall was, leaving space for Korra. She slowly slid in next to him. They ended up with her back to his chest, and his arm resting over her body. As much as Korra wanted to pry, she knew it was not the time. Instead, she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Mako," she whispered into the dark.

"I love you, too, Korra," he replied. They were both asleep in no time. Neither knowing what was ahead for them.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. Once again, I'm posting this without any revisions since it is 2:30 in the morning. I hope you enjoy, and are ready for what's coming!**


	6. Forgiveness

**I'm finally back! After a roller coaster school year, and then right after finals I started my new job, plus I had a playing gig, this took the back burner, but it finally here! I apologize for the long wait, but unfortunately, I needed good grades (all A's, except 1 B!). This chapter is a little erratically written, but I really wanted to get it out to you. So please enjoy! It is a little drama and a LOT of lemons. ;) Next chapter will have a lot more of the story to it. :)**

* * *

Both Korra and Mako spent the rest of the week on their missions.

Korra's had high hopes for her meeting on Saturday. She had spoken to Tenzin first, knowing that he could persuade the other council members faster than she could. He was immediately sold with the idea, and even presented his own ideas. They both spoke to the other members within the next day. There was only two days left before the big day. She knew this would be a good time go visit Mako and see how he was doing.

Unfortunately, his luck was not as good. With the high suspicion of each gang, it was hard to get word to the other leaders. One of his workers was critically wounded when he returned. The other gang beat him up at the sight, even though he had thrown all his weapons on the floor as a sign of peace. Mako was growing increasingly frustrated.

"I just don't know what to do," he spoke with anger in his voice, "I'm trying to keep everyone alive, and no one is listening to me!" Korra sat on the couch and watched her boyfriend. She had tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

"Have you tried maybe setting up a dinner?" she asked, "Maybe if you met in a peaceful spot there would not be such a threat."

"You think I haven't thought of that?!" Mako yelled, his eyes piercing hers, "It's not that easy! I have to invite them, and how do I do that? I send a messenger! Spirits, Korra, you don't know anything!" He rolled his eyes and looked towards his desk. She, on the other hand, was full of hurt. Her lip trembled as she stared at the back of the leader's head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gathered her things together, "I was trying to help." Instead of hearing his soothing voice, she was met with silence. Korra headed to the door, stopping short on the way.

"I think we shouldn't see each other until after the council meeting," she whispered as she stared at the floor, "It may be better for both of us." Then she was gone. Mako glared at the door as she left, already regretting his actions.

* * *

When Saturday came, Korra was hopeful, but still kept with her a hint of nervousness. She sat at her chair in the council, twiddling her thumbs. _Stop thinking like that. You did all that you could. There's no way they could vote against you._ Just had a bought of hope came over her, Tarrlock entered the room. She tried to gauge his face. He seemed serious, but still had an overconfident look to him. All of her hope washed away.

They went through their usual opening rituals and discussed a few more items of business, including the gala, which would be held the following night. Then it was time. Tarrlock stood from his chair.

"As you all know, there has been a serious case of gang violence," he began. Korra tried to hide her frustrated look. "I feel as if we should take a stand against these monsters. Might I suggest we start a group of the most highly trained officers and officials to plan a raid into the gang headquarters? This violence needs to be stopped. All in favor?"

"Hold it right there, Tarrlock!" Korra shouted and stood from her own chair, "How do we know this was actually done by a gang member? Where is the concrete proof? Just because the man was wearing red does not mean he is a gang member! This raid would cause senseless violence, and many, including innocent people, may be hurt. I vote against this, and I hope you all will vote with me." She looked straight at the two council members she knew she had to convince. Tarrlock grinned at her.

"All in favor of my task force?" he asked and raised his gavel. Korra sat down in her seat, actually hopeful for the outcome. She looked down at her desk space, waiting for the end. Her wait was over as she heard the pound of the wood gavel against the metal plate. Everything went downhill as she looked up to find three hands up, out-voting Tenzin and herself.

"It is decided," Tarrlock announced with a winning smile, "This task force will be placed into effect immediately. Those gang members won't even know what hit them." He looked straight at Korra, who was barely holding in her anger.

"This isn't over, Tarrlock," she spoke through her teeth, and turned her back to him to leave.

"But where are you going? We must plan the rest of your father's gala," the man teased.

"My father is simple," she told him as she opened the door to the room, "Water-tribe themed food. That's all you need to know." She was gone no more than a second later.

* * *

Korra could barely deal with her anger and frustration. Everyone who was around her could sense her emotions. She even saw a few moms pull their kids closer. _How dare he? I can't even…_ This woman could not believe her ears. The whole council turned against her!

Somehow, Korra ended up at the bar. She stormed even, startling everyone who was working.

"Yo, doll, you okay?" the bartender cazlled, but she ignored him. She walked through the long hallways like a pro and found Mako's office. When she opened the door she saw Mako in his seat, his brother off to the side, and two other gang members talking in there.

"Everyone. Get. Out," the councilwoman snarled through her teeth. The three men looked at Mako who signaled them out. Once they were gone, Korra went off.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" she screamed with her fists in the air, "I've got a boyfriend who thinks I'm and idiot, and a sneaky councilman who went behind my fucking back. This whole city is going to be at war because all you stupid men can't get your shit together. Well guess what? I'm DONE. I can't do this anymore! I came here to take care of a city, and not to take care of a gang war!" She stomped over to his desk with determination and anger in his eyes. Mako immediately looked down at the papers on the desk, which infuriated Korra. She ran her hand across the furniture, knocking all of the forms off. They both watched as they floated to the ground.

Mako did not look happy. He stood up from his seat and got right into her face. For a second, everything was silent. They both sat in their thoughts for a few short moments. Then, everything changed when Mako attacked. His lips flew to hers in an angry embrace. Both of their hands raced to each other's heads. Korra's hands mixed into his hair, while Mako's hand wrapped her hair around his palm. When he gave her a little tug, he received a moan from her.

"I missed that sound," he whispered into her ear.

"Don't try to suck up to me," she told him as she gave him a small push back, "You're going to need to earn your forgiveness." She brought her knees to the desk so she was kneeling in front of him. This brought them eye-to-eye. Mako smirked and let his hands wander down her body and to her rear end.

"Oh trust me," he said as he gave her a squeeze, "I'll be so amazing that you're going to scream how forgiving you are." Their lips met once more, and this time tongue was added to the mixture. Both of them were fighting for dominance. Both of them were trying to fight for the edge to get above the other.

Mako's lips crawled down to the crevice of her neck. He laid small kisses on her until they gradually became bigger. Soon he was sucking on her neck, and even giving her little bites. Korra's moans grew louder no matter how much she tried to suppress them.

"Mako…" she groaned as her nails dug into his back.

"Say you forgive me and I'm all yours," he growled onto her skin.

"Never," she replied. Soon the desk was out from under her. Korra gasped as she stared at his butt. He had thrown her over his shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled and punched his rear.

"First of all, ow," he said, "and secondly, I have a more fun place for us to do this." Korra grumbled, as she was lead through the hallways. Soon they were walking into his bedroom, and he laid her on the bed. He was on top of her only a few seconds later.

Mako brought his lips to hers and laid a gentle kiss upon her. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and started to slowly undo the buttons.

"I think you're the only girl on this earth who could look good in these council outfits," he told her as he finished off the last button. He slowly pushed her shirt off and watched as her new bra came into view.

"Asami picked it out," she explained to him, "These new things are so uncomfortable."

"Let me remove it then." He reached behind her and unsnapped the back of the garment. He removed it from her body to show her very perky breasts. He ran a finger right down the middle of her chest to tease her. When she took his hand and laid it down on one of her wanting mounds, Mako quickly removed his hand and smiled.

"Korra, please know this," he began as he reached for his pocket, "I'm in charge right now. Remember that I have a lot of _apologizing_ to do." Korra watched as he brought a pair of handcuffs out from his pants pocket. Her eyes widened at the idea. Mako did not wait. He pushed her arms above her head and towards the corner bedpost. He looped the handcuffs around the pole and then locked both of her wrists into the metal loops.

"Yes, this is what I wanted," he breathed onto one of her breasts, "Now, I can apologize as long as I want."

"Please Mako," she groaned.

"As you wish." His lips finally met her hardened nipple and he was met with a loud gasp. He began slowly and gradually got faster and faster as he sucked on her mound. He let his hand grasp the other one, so it would not be left out. He squeezed and kneaded her nipple with his thumb. His tongue was making great work of the other one. Every once and a while he would give her a nip and she would let out a little yelp, which always turned him on more.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he asked with a coy smirk on his face. He gave her one more tug on her nipples before she could answer.

"Spirits!" she yelled as she tugged on her entrapment, "Not even close, city boy." Mako smiled.

"Then we'll have to go deeper." His hands glided to her bottoms. He quickly pulled off her other clothing items, and grinned. "You are so beautiful." He let his hand glide of her folds, testing how wet she was. Korra shivered under his touch trying not to show how much pleasure she received from that. But then, she felt two fingers glide inside of her. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. Mako smiled at her, and then lowered his head to her clit. He teased that with his tongue while his two fingers still made work of her insides. Korra tried to hold it in, but her moans became increasingly louder and louder.

"Mako!" she screamed, "Please fuck me. I'm about to cum!" Mako looked up from her private area, and replaced his tongue with his finger, but slowed down his ministrations. He wanted to make sure the pleasure never stopped.

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked. He solidified his answer by giving one of her nipples a little bite.

"Yes, Mako, please. You are forgiven, JUST FUCK ME," Korra screamed at him. The handcuffs were making her hands so red from how hard she was pulling on them. The pleasure was just too much.

Mako quickly made work of his clothes, trying to get them off, but still keep a hand on Korra somewhere. When he was finally naked, he turned her over so her behind was facing him instead.

"Mako, pleas-AHHH," she was stopped by the huge cock that had just entered her. The feeling was mesmerizing. She was on her knees in front of him, and he was ramming into her at a very fast pace. She was blinded with pleasure, and even he could not think of anything besides the ecstasy that was taking place. The sounds of the room were a mixture of the bed creaking, Korra screaming, and Mako grunting with each move. It wasn't long before Korra grew silent as her pleasure started growing to it's all time high. Mako knew it was coming, for both of them. Once she got to her peak she let out the loudest scream that she had ever given in the form of Mako's name. He joined her with a loud moan as he could feel their juices meeting inside of her.

Once they came down from their peaks, Mako slowly exited Korra, and they both collapsed on the bed. They were side by side, and both were trying to slow down their breathing.

"So, I guess I am very good at apologizing," he stated, laying his hands behind his head in triumph.

"Yeah, whatever," Korra grumbled, her hands still bound to the bed,"You wanna let me go now?" Mako turned to her, and looked her up and down as he puzzled it over.

"Nah, I kinda like you like this," he joked, "Like a piece of artwork on my bed, all of the time." She shot him a death glare that no one could ignore. He laughed and took the key out from the pillowcase. He unlocked her from the bed, and they ended up in a cuddling embrace. Mako was on his back with his arm around her shoulders, and Korra had turned on her side. Her leg laid over his, and an arm lay across his chest.

"Ya know, we still have to figure out this war stuff," she stated.

"Let's do it later." And then they both fell asleep.


End file.
